Merlin Cannot Tell a lie, well only to Arthur
by lexigirl20
Summary: Merlin is cursed to only tell the truth to the one he loves, and Arthur happens to be that one. Hilarity ensues, as does slashy slash. Smexy times warning! Some mentions of Gwaine/Percival as well!
1. A Normal Day in the life of Merlin

**A Normal Day in the Life of Merlin**

Merlin panted slightly, desperately looking for a way to get away from Morgana, while simultaneously NOT using his magic to escape. Nope, because THAT would have been way too easy.

"Merlin. Why is it that you are constantly interfering with my plans to overthrow Uther hmm?" Morgause asked, with that irritating smile on her lips.

"Must be my intense love for Uther! You know him and I are like brothers!" Merlin gasped out with a smile.

"No, that can't be it." Morgana breathed out, "Must be something else. Mayyyybe", Morgana puzzled, "You love the Prince." She wondered, an evil glint entering her eyes.

Merlin's laughter was more gasp, as he chuckled out, "ME? Love Arthur? He is a complete prat, you realize that right?"

"Hmm, yes I know. Well Merlin, your interference has been troublesome to say the least. So, I leave you with this oh so interesting curse. If you are in love Merlin, than when speaking to whoever holds your affections; you will only be able to speak the truth, no matter the question."

Merlin's eyes widened in horror, terrified of what would come of this. Morgause laughed cruelly, as she asked,

"I wonder who it is that would be LUCKY enough to hold YOUR affections Merlin? Oh, I hope it is someone in power, someone who would turn against you! It would be so satisfying to see you brought down by the one you care for the most!"

In a flash Morgana disappeared, and Merlin was alone in the woods, with nothing left to do but make his way back to the Camelot, frantically trying to figure out HOW he was going to manage to avoid Arthur, while figuring out how to break the curse!


	2. Avoidance Attempts

**Avoidance Attempts**

"Merlin! Get up get up! We're going to be late for work!" Gaius shouted impatiently, opening up Merlin's door.

"Um, actually Gaius, I was feeling a bit under the weather, probably contagious! So I just figured, that I would stay here a little while longer, and go in, hmm. Maybe while Arthur is training?" Merlin said with a cough and a wheeze.

"Do you want me to examine you Merlin, are you sure you'll be okay?" Gaius asked in concern, moving to put his hand on Merlin's forehead.

Merlin moved away quickly, nervously blurting out:

"No, no, I'm sure I'll be fine! Just need a little rest! If you could tell Arthur that I'm going to be a little late, that would be great!"

Gaius stared suspiciously for a second, one eyebrow raised, and then nodded slowly.

"Alright Merlin, if you're sure you won't need me…"

"Nope nope! I'll be just fine!" Merlin assured with a grin.

After Gaius was gone Merlin quickly got dressed, and snuck into the castle, keeping an eye out for Arthur. Merlin ducked behind a corner quickly, as he spotted Arthur striding down the hall, telling one of his many knights about the incompetence that was Merlin.

"I tell you what, the MINUTE I find Mer-lin, he is going to get something heavy thrown in the direction of his head! Late to work because he was feeling ill! How ridiculous!" Arthur scoffed, looking at his knight to affirm his opinion.

"Of course sire, of course." reassured the knight. Arthur nodded his approval, never noticing Merlin sticking his tongue out at him as he passed by.

The day passed agonizingly slow for Merlin. Used to spending all his time with Arthur, Merlin found it more difficult than he thought it would be to stay away from him. Though Merlin did admit to finding it EXTREMELY amusing to hide in Arthur's room when Arthur surprised him; and have Arthur jolt at the sight of Merlin's chores done, but no Merlin.

Equally amusing was to make sure that Arthur caught a glimpse of him, than to take off running when he called his name, and watch him angrily give chase only to fail. Although Merlin was worried about the situation at hand. Although it was amusing to mess with Arthur, he knew that he couldn't avoid him forever. And really, Merlin thought, how bad could Morgause's curse be? Surely it couldn't cause THAT much damage!

Oh how Merlin would come to curse his naivety.


	3. Honesty is the best Policy

**Honesty is the Best Policy**

"Rise and shine Arthur! " Merlin said with a grin, joyful at being the one that Prince Arthur woke up to. Merlin's joy in his work was answered with a grumble and a mumble of unintelligible words.

"What was that your royal pratness?" Merlin asked with his standard cheekiness.

"I SAID Mer-lin, where the hell were you yesterday, I was looking all over the castle for you! Don't tell me you were sick either, I know that I saw you running from me!" Arthur stated irritably, poking his head from beneath the covers.

Merlin opened his mouth to tell Arthur one of his standard excuses, he was shocked however when what came out was:

"I was avoiding you sire."

Arthur looked up in surprise, shocked at Merlin's answer.

Arthur cleared his throat, "Well Merlin. No excuses this morning? Why on earth were you avoiding me?"

Merlin tried, he really did, but the words clawed their way out:

"Because Morgause cursed me to have to tell the truth to the one I truly love." Merlin had to restrain himself from banging his head against a stone when he saw the look on Arthur's face; a mixture between pure glee, horror, and confusion.

"What was that Merlin? Did you say you must tell the truth to the one you TRULY LOVE?" Arthur asked in intense amusement.

"Yes Arthur, that is what I said." Merlin ground out through clenched teeth.

"REALLY Merlin, how pathetic! You are so asexual that you found it incapable of being in love with someone, so the spell turned to me? Is an intense BROTHERLY love the strongest feelings of affections you have? How pathetic Mer-lin, I…"

"NO you clodpole!" Merlin caught Arthur off in the middle of his joyful taunts.

"I do not love you like a brother you complete dunderhead! I love you like I wank to your face, and your stupid smile! And when I cum, it's to thoughts of my cum on your chest, and your dick in my arse!" Merlin practically shouted, panting slightly from his outburst. It was almost worth the outburst to see the look on Arthur's face of complete shock, Merlin thought smugly.

"Merlin, what, I, don't even know…" Arthur stumbled slightly over his words.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd know what to say, Sireee." Merlin drawled out sarcastically, watching as Arthur's changed from one of shock to one of indignation.

"Now wait a minute, Mer-lin, that is NOT my fault! You never gave me the slightest indication that you felt this way about me!" Arthur shouted, throwing his covers back and getting out of bed quickly, coming to stand in front of Merlin.

Merlin tried to listen, truly he did. His attention however, was taken up entirely by the broad expanse of Arthur's magnificent chest. Honestly, it should be a crime to be so fit, Merlin thought mournfully.

"Merlin! Merlin!" are you even listening to me Mer-lin?" Arthur shouted, waving his hands in front of Merlin's face.

"What sire, what did you say?" Merlin said in confusion, looking up at Arthur's face.

Arthur sighed in frustration, saying in exasperation:

"I asked you Mer-lin, if you were paying attention to me!"

"Oh, sorry! No, I was too busy imagining you naked and thrusting into me while biting my neck and…"

"Merlin!" cried Arthur in alarm! "PLEASE, stop talking!" Merlin smiled at the red blush that covered Arthur's face and neck.

"Why Arthur?" Merlin asked mischievously. "You don't seem to mind. In fact, Merlin said putting his lips close to Arthur's, "You seem to enjoy it quite a bit." Merlin said with a grin, looking pointedly at Arthur's erection.

Arthur coughed nervously, and grabbed Merlin, throwing him on the bed quickly. Merlin's breath came out in quick short gasps, and Arthur had no need to ask Merlin what he was thinking; for it was clear on his face.

"Merlin! Try to focus!" Arthur said in exasperation as Merlin licked his lips while looking at Arthur's lips with pupils wide with desire. Arthur bit back a moan as he saw Merlin's unfocused eyes on his body; a clear sign that he was once again, lost in a daydream.

"Hmm? What Arthur?"

"I said focus you idiot!" Arthur yelled into Merlin's ear, smacking Merlin upside the head. Merlin, startled out of his daydreams, looked up at Arthur in exasperation.

"WHAT?"

"Focus, and LISTEN." Arthur said forcefully. "Now, let's start at the beginning…"

"Oh, now hold on. Do you mean start at the beginning of all the things I HAVEN'T told you, or the beginning of when I got cursed?"

Arthur, shocked at the thought that there was MORE that Merlin didn't tell him, decided there was no way he could pass up the opportunity. Putting aside Merlin's insane attraction for him for the moment, Arthur said firmly:

"Tell me everything Merlin." Amused when Merlin sighed in resignation and suggested he cancel everything else he was going to do that day, Arthur thought Merlin MUST be kidding, I mean, how many secrets could he possibly be keeping?

"Okay, but you have to promise not to talk until I'm done." Merlin says hesitantly.

"I'm sure I can manage that Mer-lin." Arthur said sarcastically.


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

"Well…I suppose I should start with the fact that I'm a sorcerer. And that the first day I showed up I saved Gaius life using magic, and until then I have saved the life of you, Morgana, Gwen, Uther, or Gaius at least once a week using my magic."

"In the first week I arrived at Camelot I met the Great Dragon, oh, who I can talk to and command because I am the Great and Last Dragonlord. I am a Dragonlord because my father, Balinor was, who I also got to meet only to watch die. Not only did I stop you from destroying the dragon egg, I also hatched the egg and gave it to the Great Dragon."

"Morgana is an evil bitchy witch, who I've killed more than once but have always saved because I didn't want to hurt you. She is the one who is usually behind all the bad magic you see because she is insane!"

"I have saved your life from the day we meet, and you have never thanked me for it. I mean seriously! How you manage to put yourself in SO much danger is beyond my comprehension! I love you and I constantly have to hide who I am and how I feel from EVERYONE, because I choose to live and die for a man who thinks what I am is wrong. I am forced to act like a foolish servant, to not be treated like an equal by you when the truth is I am the most powerful person in all of Camelot! I often feel as though I am but your shadow, never allowed the pleasure of being appreciated!" Merlin let out a pained laugh, wishing that he did not have to go on. But alas, he did.

"Oh, and I am also known to the magical community at large as Emrys, a mighty and all powerful sorcerer who will help you bring about a great kingdom that shows equality to all, including those with magic. I am also, Merlin said with a chuckle, "the old sorcerer that you know as Dragooon. Although I did NOT kill Uther, that was Morgana. Oh, and your Uncle is an evil git who is plotting with Morgana." Merlin finished in one big breath, terrified at the reaction that Arthur would have once he finished talking.

Silence reigned as Merlin watched Arthur considering the things Merlin had said. Arthur was shocked! So many secrets, it was like he was speaking to a whole other Merlin. And Arthur realized that in a way, he was. With Merlin being forced to hide a huge part of who he was, Arthur had missed out on a huge chunk of Merlin and his life. Arthur was dismayed at how upsetting this all was, to know that Merlin felt so unappreciated, that he felt so trapped in the life he lived. But what could Arthur do?

Ah, but Arthur already knew the answer. He looked up at Merlin, who seemed terrified, as if he was going to run out of the room any minute. And frankly, Arthur couldn't blame him. Arthur got up from the chair, moving slowly to stand in front of Merlin, a terrible look on his face. Merlin however, refused to be ashamed of who he was, and what he had done. Merlin looked Arthur in the eyes, ready for whatever his King would decide.


	5. Normalcy Reigns

**Normalcy Reigns**

In his best kingly voice Arthur began: "Merlin, you have confessed to using magic and enchantments in Camelot. You have also confessed to knowingly going against your King. In accordance to the law of Camelot I sentence you to: muck out my stables."

Merlin gasped out a shocked "WHAT?"

"Why yes, I mean, my poor horses cannot stand in their own filth! I mean I AM the King after all!" Arthur stated imperiously. "I mean WHERE is your head today Merlin?"

"I, well, I…I am shocked sire! That you are not angry with me!" Merlin stated honestly (of course! ;D)

"Yes well. You are still Merlin, no matter what you have done or what powers you possess. Though I fail to see how your skills as a servant can be so utterly awful when you are apparently a GREATTT sorcerer! Although, it does explain why you are constantly disappearing on me, and then never telling me where you're going." Arthur pondered out loud, scratching his chin. When Merlin didn't say anything Arthur looked down at him, and was dismayed to see that Merlin was crying!

"Merlin! What on earth is the matter with you, you dunderhead! I said that everything was fine there is no need WHATSOEVER to cry!" Arthur said desperately.

"I know you idiot, it's just been such a burden on me for all these years, I didn't realize it would feel so wonderful to not be hidden anymore! To just be me!" Merlin said with a smile, tears in his eyes. Arthur grinned as he looked at him, and pulled Merlin into a hug quickly. He chuckled as he heard Merlin gasp at the feel of his hands against his chest.

"Why Mer-lin, what on EARTH is going through your head right now?" Arthur asked wickedly with a grin, as he rolled his hips forward into Merlin's.

Merlin smirked as he stated quickly and in one breath: "I'm thinking of so so many things my Lord! I'm thinking of you taking off my clothing and sucking my cock! I'm thinking of you forcing me to my knees to suck yours. I'm thinking of fucking myself on you while you sit on the throne, with all of Camelot watching. I'm thinking of fucking you, your arse in the air, hands bound to the bed while I lick your…"

"MERLIN! For gods sake man!" Arthur shouted, embarrassed and aroused beyond his belief. "Have you no shame!"

"Of course I have sire, but not while I'm under this curse!" Merlin stated in his: 'I am so much smarter than Arthur voice'. Arthur took a deep breath, attempting to get his emotions under control as he looked into Merlin's eyes. He could not help the groan that escaped as he saw the look in Merlin's eyes; one of desperation and hunger.

"Merlin!" Arthur panted out. "We must control ourselves. There is a lot to be done, and now is not the time for, whatever this is!" Arthur stated firmly.

Merlin cleared his throat, attempting to focus. "Of course sire, of course." Now, does this mean that I still have to be your servant? Because I would love to be able to stand by you as an equal, which I am. by the way! Though infinitely more powerful, if I do say so myself." Merlin asked with a smirk.

"Merlin?"

"Yes sire?"

"Shut up!" Arthur said with a grin. Merlin laughed, smiling widely. 


End file.
